deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kirby VS Godzilla/@comment-28354863-20160615214603
Okay lets set down the basic stats. Strength:Godzilla. I allready know that your going to bring up kirby cracking planet popstar but popstar is not as big as earth and I cant just help but to notice how you kirby fans are avoiding the fact that kirby had the fighter copy ability when he cracked popstar and he dident even split popstar in half. How does Godzilla counter this you may ask, well he matched thor in strength meaning any feats of strength that thor did also go to Godzilla meaning that he can lift galactus, overcome the gravity of a star, throw a hamer across a galaxy in a minute, and lift a planet sized serpent. Galactus must weigh more than a solar system and by going by human biology (Godzilla's body is slightly humanoid) would mean that he could punch with enough force to destroy a solar system. For example lets say that I can lift 100 pounds that would make the force of a punch from me somewhere around 600 to 700 pounds of force, get the conection? Also Godzilla being able to move in a black hole would put just about infinate pressure on his body. And yes I am aware that kirby threw a monster across the sun but once again he had a copy ability, a fact that you kirby fans still avoid. And Godzilla's solar system lifting strength still supasess that. Plus he would be capable of throwing something across a galaxy the way thor did. Durability:Godzilla. I know that you kirby fans will bring up kirby surviving a planet destroying explosion but Godzilla survived a black hole twice wcich would easily surpass a planetary explosion. And also a few of Godzilla's cells survived multiple supernovas with both a black hole and a white hole which is what created Space Godzilla and if a few of Godzilla's cells and survive that level explosion than ya kirby surviving a planetary explosion is inferior. Speed:Godzilla. Godzilla when trapped in a black hole escaped and in order for him to escape would mean that he would haveto move at a speed many times faster than light. Kirby cant reach that speed on foot and his warpstar can only go as fast as light which would still fail to outspeed Godzilla. Intellegence:Godzilla. Kirby can barley say his name and almost never thinks a plan through. Godzilla has been shown to be extemely intelegent as show in Godzilla vs Gigan when he knocked out Gigan and was telling Angerious his plan to beat King Ghidorah. Also seen in Godzilla vs Space Godzilla Godzilla's mind is so strong that when the world's best psychic tried to get into his mind she got knocked out instantly. And Godzilla has used his opponent's weaknesses against them such as when he destroyed Space Godzilla's shoulder crystals to intentionally weaken him. Abilities:Godzilla. Kirby just copies other abilities all the while Godzilla actually has destructive abilities of his own and just so you know as shown in the games and TV show, kirby cant inhale opponents that are really big or heavy and Godzilla is both of those things. Kirby fights monsters far smaller and lighter than Godzilla yet fails to inhale them. Godzilla's atomic breath is atleast 50 feet wide and kirby failed to inhale a 10 foot monster. And my comment on Godzilla vs Reptar tells you about the force and heat of Godzilla's atomic breath. The only way kirby can inhale Godzilla'a atomic breath is if he were hyper nova kirby and he would most likly fire it back at Godzilla thinking that it would kill him the way that queen septonia died to her own laser but Godzilla has shown multiple times in his movies that he is capable of tanking the force of this atomic breath with almost no injury. So all in all Godzilla not just wins but stomps. And as shown here, Ive done my research on both Godzilla and kirby so just know that if you call me biased you are waisting your time.